


Oral Exam

by mykindofchaos



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High school senior, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykindofchaos/pseuds/mykindofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been stressing over your exams, and Dylan is here to help you calm down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/gifts).



> This is for the awesome Fie, because reasons. And she honestly is awesome!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

“You need to speak a little louder.” You look down at your cards and huff. You look up at Dylan through your eyelashes, from where he’s sitting on her bed, glaring at him.

“Shut up, Dylan.” You whine.

“See?” Dylan swallows a piece of mango. “When you’re scolding me, you speak loud enough. This is an oral exam, Babe. They need to hear you.”

“You’re annoying.” you tell him, sitting down in your chair. Dylan smirks.

“How did you even get in here, past my Dad?” you ask, putting down your oral exam prep cards. German; your least favorite language subject. You thought you would have all of the weekend to study for this exam, but of course, Dylan found a way to come and distract you. Again.

“No one is home.” He says. “I tried calling you, but you weren’t answering so I decided to invite myself in.” He shrugs, eating another piece of fruit. You snort.

“You best watch yourself Mr. O’Brien,” you smile sensually. “My Daddy might not appreciate knowing that his employee is sneaking around his house talking to his high school daughter. In her bedroom.”

Dylan chuckles. He stands, walks to your desk and places the empty bowl by your books. You watches him, knowing he is up to something. “Don’t you have some papers to grade, anyway?” You ask, even though you know he most likely doesn’t. He always makes sure that he’s finished with his work before he calls to see you. Whether it’s at his place or out. This is the first time he’s come to your parents’ house; or rather the first time he’s come over without any of your parents present. He knows if Mr. Kearney were to see him with you, he’d be dead.

“I wanted to see you.” He tells you, taking your hand in his and curling his fingers between yours. “Plus, Andrew told me to give you this.” He pulls a big, blue heart-shaped sucker from his back pocket, and twirls it between his thumb and middle finger. Your eyes widen. You’re not sure how Andrew developed this crush, considering you’ve has only been to Dylan’s classroom once or twice, and Andrew is only eight years old. If you could come up with an excuse to see Dylan in his slacks and white shirt, tucked neatly in his pants, teaching his second and third grade classes at your father’s school, you would go and see him every day.

You left classes early that day you met Dylan; you hadn’t been feeling well since you woke up that morning and when you fainted during biology, your teacher called your father to pick you up, and that is when your father brought you to his office instead because home was the other side away from everything. You didn’t really care, and slept for a short hour on his couch before deciding to walk around a little bit and offering to take some documents from him to some teachers, including Mr. O’Brien’s classroom.

“Oh god, Andrew needs to stop sending me all this stuff,” You blush, taking the candy from Dylan’s grasp and putting it on your desk, along with all the other gifts you’ve received from the little boy. “If my dad finds out then he will have to tell Andrew’s parents and I don’t want to go to jail.”

Dylan laughs shyly. “Your father won’t find out. Just tell him you have a secret admirer.”

“How does Andrew know to give you my gifts by the way?” You ask, raising a curious eyebrow, you head is tilted up to accommodate his tall stature. “Does he know about us?”

“Yeah, he found out that I like you.” Dylan looks down. “It’s a shame really. A four foot tall eight year old is blackmailing me to give you his love notes otherwise he tells Principle Kearney.”

You giggles, covering your mouth with your hand. Then your burst out laughing, wrapping your one arm around your stomach and sitting down again.

“Don’t laugh. He’s a pretty intimidating child.” Dylan blushes. You keep laughing. “You’re really going to laugh at me? Oh-oh-okay. That’s great. My girlfriend is laughing at me instead of making me feel better.”

“Oh god, stop being a baby,” you tease him. You pulls him down to sit on top of you and you wrap your arms around his middle, resting your head on his back. “I really need to focus on my oral.”

“I can help you out.” Dylan turns his head to see you.

“You’ve tried to help me and all you’ve done is distract me.”

“Your speech is perfect.” Dylan releases himself from your hold and turns to you. “What you need to work on is your confidence. You need to relax. And I can help you with that.” Dylan crouches in front of your, holding your hand.

“How are you going to do that?” You cock her head to the side.

“I’ll let you be the teacher this time.”

“Oh?”

“And I’ll let you give me a grade.” Dylan moves between your knees. “And if you give me an unsatisfactory grade, I will be willing to do it again. Or you tell me what you would like me to do.”

“So what will I be grading, exactly?” You asks, biting her lip as you feels Dylan’s fingers move up your knees.

“My oral exam.” Dylan licks his lips. Your eyes widen in realization. Your mouth rounds in a silent ‘oh’, your can feel yourself quivering already. Dylan winks.

“You can’t do it here!” You freak out. “What if my parents come home while I’m fucking orgasming? Or even worse; before I do?”

“I called your dad before I came here and he said if I want to see him, I can come at four. It is three right now, so we have time.”

“Why are you coming to see him?” you asks nervously.

“Aoife for the love of god, I am proposing that I eat you out and you’re going to ask me about me meeting your dad right now? Is it really important at this moment?” Dylan asks, quite sincerely too. He doesn’t understand why you’re trying to waste time. His fingers are still creeping up underneath the leg of your shorts, closer and closer.

“An hour?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m trying to impress my teacher, remember?” he smirks, already pulling off your shorts. You can’t even tell when he started letting the buttons loose and unzipping them. You squirm around to help Dylan pull your pants down, Dylan quickly pulls of your panties too.

“If my parents come in before - oh wow. Wowowowow.”

As soon as Dylan’s mouth came into contact with your very wet pussy, you hum to the heavens. You melt into the chair, slipping your knees further apart to give Dylan more access.

“Are you sure they’re-”

“Shut up Aoife!” Dylan scolds you, his lips never leaving you clit. You can’t tell if it’s the scolding or the vibration of his lips against you that makes your body ripple with intense pleasure. You decide to play along with it. Besides his strong shoulders, which look lovely holding your calves up, Dylan’s mouth plays a very close second to your favorite body parts. Well, now that you knows what he’s been hiding under the tucked shirts and slacks, his dick is also a favorite of your. Oh yes, you loves his D and the magical places it has taken you.

“Fuuuuuuck,” you cry. The balls of your feet are rubbing against his shoulder blades, completely unaware of what the sensation is doing to your boyfriend. Dylan holds onto your thighs tighter, feeling the blood rush to his cock. He’s already making plans to take care of it when he goes back to his apartment. Right now he just want to make sure you relax, he knows exactly how stressed you’ve been feeling over this exam.

His mouth opens and his tongue slides out again, into your hole and then out, swirling around your clit and between your lips in an eight figurine. Dylan closes his mouth and gently sucks on the little nub.

You jerk, squirming up against your chair, as if trying to get away from his mouth but at the same time wishing the sensitivity holds over you for longer. “Woahhhh fffffff - Dylan holy shit!” you chant, feeling as though you’re standing at the very edge of the top of a waterfall, tempting you to fall over.

Dylan shifts his oral performance between sucking and licking and prodding, driving you crazier by the second as you approaches your edge, your back arched ready to take the jump when you need to.

“I’m gonna…” you can’t finish your sentence but Dylan finishes it for you.

“Come, baby,” he says, not moving his mouth away from your pussy, creating the very vibrations that just push you off the edge, finally.

You still completely, your hands clutched tightly to the arm rests of the chair and your back still perfectly arched. Dylan looks up at your chest, your nipples are poking through the thin material shirt that you’re wearing and he feels his dick twitch again. He stands up, licks his lips, tasting you and bends over to kiss her hard on her mouth.

“That was amazing.” You breathe. “You get an A plus for that. Best oral exam so far.” You open your eyes and see his brighten up from your comment. You kiss again.

It takes you a couple of minutes to break apart. You started unbuttoning Dylan’s jeans when he stops you and tells you that you didn’t have time, the last thing you needed was to have your parents come early and find him in your bedroom, on top of you.

“As exciting as it would be to get caught, I do agree this one time.” you look down shyly after saying that. Dylan chuckles, moving down to kiss your neck, gently though, as if making sure to not leave any marks. You push him away and start to put on your shorts again.

A sound of a car door closing makes both of you stop in your tracks and listen closely. Your eyes widen as you hear another car door shut right after the first one. It’s definitely your parents.

“Shit shit shit! Go to the kitchen, I’ll find you there,” you say, hopping on one foot trying to get the other leg into your pants. Dylan does as you tell him, running out of your bedroom. Meanwhile he hears a door open; the kitchen. He turns into the study room instead, falling onto the couch. He licks his lips again, your taste still very apparent. Dylan nervously wipes his face with his hands. He sees you appear, your cards in your hands and as you start pretending to read in German, your parents come around the corner.

They smile, looking confused though as to why Dylan is here.

“Mr. O’Brien, I thought you were only coming a little later.” Your dad says, looking between his daughter and his co-worker. Dylan stands and you see him fidget a little, as if unsure if he wants to shake his boss’s hand that had just been cradling his daughter’s ass cheeks.

“Uh, you said you would be home by four, and I just got here twenty minutes ago when Aoife invited me in to help her. She wanted some input.”

“On what?” your mom asks, looking at you.

“Oh, my German oral.” you respond this time, nodding. “I’m just really nervous; Mr. O’Brien was giving me pointers on how to relax. Calm my nerves.” You tighten your lips together.

Your parents look between the two of you, as if trying to find a crack. You inwardly roll your eyes.

“Well, do you want a beer, Dylan?” your father offers, cracking the thick glass of awkward silence that was almost about to suffocate Aoife. Dylan breathes out a very quiet sigh of relief, following your father into the kitchen leaving behind you with her mother, who turns to you with her eyebrows raised.

“What?” You ask, almost squeaking actually. Your mother smiles as she takes off her shoes.

“If your father ever finds out that you have a crush on Dylan, you might just never be able to visit his school ever again.”

“I don’t -”

“-Of course you don’t have a crush on him, and I am the Queen of England.” Mrs. Kearney winks. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. Why cause any drama over a small crush, anyway?” Mrs. Kearney smiles again, walking away, her heels in her hands now.

You smile to yourself once your mother disappears. Of course, this is just a crush. ;)


End file.
